1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-supply device, and to a vehicle-mounted device and a vehicle that incorporate the power-supply device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a system power-supply device which generates a plurality of output voltages from an input voltage is in practical use. In addition, conventionally, besides the above system power-supply device, many power-supply devices have a soft start function for gradually raising an output voltage during a startup time.
In the meantime, as an example of prior art related to the above description, there is international publication No. 2006/068012 brochure.
But, in the conventional system power-supply device, a startup sequence of a plurality of power-supply circuits has a problem (elimination of an unusual output and arbitrary setting of a startup procedure) to be solved. Besides, in the conventional power-supply device, the soft start function has a problem (reduction in soft start duration) to be solved.